Harry Potter and the Tear of Resurrection
by judy12
Summary: Kate Potter is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She is already suffering from unrequited love and the mean girl at school. What could be worse? Oh yes the return of Voldemort. With her dad and the help of family and friends (even ones they thought would never return!) can they defeat him?
1. Unrequited Love

**Harry Potter and the Tear of Resurrection** **by judy12**

**Hi guys! This is a new fanfiction I'm writing! It's about Harry Potter's daughter; Kate Potter is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She is already suffering from unrequited love and the mean girl at school. What could be worse? Oh yes the return of Voldemort. With her dad and the help of family and friends (even ones they thought would never return!) can they defeat him?**

**1) Unrequited Love**

Kate Potter woke with her mother yelling at her to get up. Apparently she would be late for school. She replayed the words in her head sleepily until she made sense of them. This made her shoot up and check the time on her alarm clock. 10:00 Am. Bloody Hell. She shot up and dressed herself before racing down the stairs and bouncing into the kitchen.

'Good morning!' Her little sister Lily greeted her cheerfully. Kate had forgotten that it was Lily's first year at Hogwarts. It had been the same with Albus last year. They were so cheerful until they saw Professor McGonagall. Ha then their faces dropped. 'When you're finished breakfast, make sure you've got everything packed,' her mum reminded her just like she had done five times the night before. She could hear her dad giving a 'speech' to Lily. 'Now Lily I know you might miss me and your mum a bit-' 'No' 'Well I'm just saying you might' 'I won't' 'But you might 'I won't' 'Are you sure bec-' 'positive. Can I have my breakfast now?' Complete fail Kate thought. It had been the same with every one of them. They were too excited. She gulped down her breakfast and ran back up the stairs to grab her suitcase.

She ran back down the stairs to see her family waiting for her. Her younger brother's James and Albus, her sister Lily and parents Ginny and Harry Potter. The great Harry Potter! Everyone in school was in awe of him but to Kate he was just her dad. 'Are you ready to go?' her mum asked her. She nodded while hauling her bag towards the fireplace.

In turn the family used the floo network to get to the Hermione and Ron Weasley's house, close to Kings Cross Station. Before she left she took a deep breath in the mirror scanning over her blue eyes and dark blonde hair (which she had just had layered). She sighed. She would never look perfect like Victoire.

When they arrived at her Aunt and Uncles house she was swarmed by her cousins, Rose and Hugo. Oh yes Hugo's first year as well Kate thought as she talked to them.

When they were ready they flew to Kings Cross station on their brooms stopping and getting off half a mile away as not to be seen by any muggles. As they all stumbled along together, Kate got excited remembering that she was about to be reunited with her friends whom she hadn't seen in almost two months, Except _him_ of course. As Kate was in a world full of only her own thoughts she failed to notice Kings Cross Station come into view. In fact she didn't notice it at all until James gave her a crafty elbow in the ribs to signal that she was about to walk into a wall. Curse spotty thirteen year olds.

They were soon all silenced from any thoughts of their own because they had entered Kings Cross and the noise was awful. She just about heard Ron shout, 'Why do they have to be so bloody noisy?'

'Okay Kate?' Hermione summoned when they had reached the wall between platforms nine and ten.

'Yes' Kate said working her way to the front of the group.

'You go through first and wait for the others I'll send them in after. She nodded and ran at the wall and straight onto platforms nine and three-quarter's, only to be surrounded by even more people and noise.

'Kate! Kate!' she heard some one squeal from behind her. Kate spun around to see one of her best friends Jasmine Whitehall squeezing through the crowd to reach her. Kate threw her arms around her friend. Then she saw that Jas was followed by her other best friend Bradley Diggory. Kate also embraced him. 'Jas! Bradley! It's so good to see you!' she exclaimed in delight at being reunited with her friends. 'Kate!' someone yelled angrily from behind her interrupting her and making he spin around in shock. She saw her brothers falling over their suitcases comically. Kate laughed and went over to pick them up.

Once she had sorted them out, she realised that everyone else had already come on to platform nine and three quarters. They all started to make their way over to the train. Kate felt someone come up behind her. 'Hey Kate,' the person said. She could have recognised that voice anywhere. She turned her head to see Teddy Lupin grinning at her. The boy she had liked for as long as she could remember. She melted when she saw his brown eyes on her blue, but she managed to say 'Hi Teddy'. Unfortunately the moment ended because along came Victoire. Victoire was running up to Teddy and in no time had her arms wrapped around his neck and was snogging his face off. Kate could hear her brothers gagging behind her. But she couldn't blame them. Teddy even looked uncomfortable and he was her boyfriend.

Victoire was Kate's cousin. She was already horrible to her, but as soon as Victoire saw that Kate had her eyes set on Teddy she intervened and weaselled her way into Teddy's arms. Kate saw her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur watching the proceedings with a fearful eye. Kate gave them a wave they smiled and waved back, working their way over.

Eventually, Fred and Victoire came up for air. 'Oh, Hi Kate. I didn't see you there,' she said in a too sugary sweet voice. Then she looked at Jas like she was a piece of dirt on her shoe and acknowledged her as 'Whitehall'. Then she turned to Bradley 'Ah Bradley Diggory, Right?' Which was annoying because she'd known him for five years. He nodded 'Good we're both the new Gryffindor prefects. Let's go to the compartment together,' she said nodding towards the end of the train. 'Bye babe, see you later,' she finalized giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek. 'Wish me luck,' Bradley whispered into Jas and Kate's ears. They laughed and watched him leave with Victoire. 'Do you want to sit together then?' Teddy asked the girls. 'Sure' Kate agreed casually even though she was screaming with joy on the inside.

She said goodbye to her parents and then she plonked Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus and James into a compartment before following Teddy into an empty one. Teddy sat opposite Kate with Jas beside her.

'So we haven't talked over the summer at all,' Teddy stated more than asked. Neither Kate nor Jas replied. 'Or in the last year,' he said drifting off towards the end. You see Teddy used to be one of Kate, Jas and Bradley's best friend's until he started dating Victoire in the fourth year. He stopped hanging out with them and sitting with them at meal times. He chose a girlfriend over his friends. Or maybe she chose for him. They still didn't know.

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes until they heard the sound of the sweet cart. Jas jumped up and left the compartment. That left Kate and Teddy alone. Teddy then asked 'How is Bradley? I heard that he… found out?' Kate knew what he was referring too. Bradley had only just found out in the summer about how is uncle Cedric Diggory had died. It was Harry Potter that told him the full story because his mother couldn't tell him about it as she was a squib. Kate had seen him that night looking distressed and in tears. She had been the one to comfort him. 'He's been getting better about it. It was just a shock for him.' Teddy nodded. There was another awkward silence until Teddy finally broke 'Listen Kate I am so sorry,' 'For what?' she replied even though she knew perfectly well 'what'. 'I am sorry that I ignored you last year, I was so stupid. I hope we can be friends again this year?' His apology was sincere. 'What about Victoire?' Kate asked her heart rate increasing immensely as he lent forward and held her right hand in between both of his. 'I don't care what she thinks I'm my own person. She can't boss me around and I'm sorry that I let her last year,' they stared into each others eyes staying in that exact same position, his hands around hers. Then Jas re-entered the compartment and they broke apart quickly she started blabbing away 'What do you want I've got chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts, pumpkin pasties and' but Kate wasn't really listening all she could think about was Teddy.

'Kate? Kate! Kathryn Potter!' Jas was shouting at her. 'What?' Kate asked annoyed at being addressed by her full name. Teddy smirked. 'Which one do you want?' Jas asked her showing the selection of confectionary she had just purchased. 'Oh no I'm fine thanks,' Kate refused politely. 'Ok. Teddy?' She asked slightly cautious. 'I'm fine too, thanks Jas,'

'Fine,' Jas said huffily 'All the more for me,'

Kate shook her head at Jas and looked out the window. 'Almost back at Hogwarts!' She thought when she saw the outline of the castle in the distance. Jas and Teddy looked where Kate was and they smiled. 'Well I see you two are already changed.' Teddy said rising from the seat 'I'll be back in a minute,' were his final words before he disappeared out the door. Jas made sure he was out of earshot before saying 'What did he tell you when I left?' 'Am I that transparent,' Kate asked her humouredly. Jas gave Kate one of her common 'I'm serious' looks.

'Well he said he wanted to be friends again and he apologised for his behaviour last year,' Kate confessed. 'And then?' Jas persisted. She always seemed to know when there was more. 'And then… he held my hand!' They squealed excitedly and Kate went into details until they heard Teddy returning. They stopped talking. Jas picked up her magazine and Kate looked out the window, smiling at Teddy when he walked in. He returned the smile and said to Jas 'You do realise your magazine is upside down. Don't you?' She went beetroot red and flipped it around. Kate and Teddy started laughing. 'If Teddy is my friend this year will be a whole lot better' Kate thought to herself. She didn't know just how wrong she was!

**I hope you enjoyed. Please follow, favourite, review anything. Please!**


	2. The Great Feast

**Harry Potter and the Tear of Resurrection by judy12**

**Please enjoy!**

2) The Great Feast

Teddy helped Kate and Jas to get their cases out of storage. Kate's heart skipped a beat as Teddy touched her hand passing her, her case. They all walked out together and in the direction of the carriages.

'So, How's you dad Kate? I couldn't come round this summer because it felt… awkward,' Teddy asked Kate curiously.

'He's fine thanks. He was a bit confused that you never came round all summer. He thought that he'd done something wrong!' Kate saw Teddy's concerned face and quickly added 'But I told him it was nothing to do with him,' Relieve washed over his face. Then again it was spoilt. 'Teddy!' Victoire came running up with Bradley following behind her. 'Come on. Ted let's go,'

'How was it?' Jas asked Bradley when he breathed a sigh of relief as he joined up with them.

'Utter horror,' he replied, before laughing and wrapping his arm around Jas. She blushed and I tried not to laugh. It was so obvious that they liked each other. If only they knew that the other one liked them!

As they got to the carriages Victoire hopped into an empty one. 'Come on Ted,'

Teddy extended his hand in a mannerly way to help Jas and Kate into the carriage.

'Er… Teddy, I've already promised Meredith, Emilie, Tyson and Ryder that they could join us. There isn't space for the others!' Victoire interrupted. Teddy gave Kate, Jas and Bradley an apologetic look. It was Bradley that stepped in 'its ok, we'll get the next one,' Jas and Kate nodded and walked towards the next carriage while Teddy reluctantly got in next to Victoire. They got into the next carriage. 'Oh great' Kate said getting. She was stuck with her brother James and his mates. She watched as Meredith Doyle, Emilie Ramos, Tyson Redmayne and Ryder Cooper; Victoire's little band of followers, got into the carriage. The whole journey Kate, Jas and Bradley talked about little pointless things to take their mind off Teddy. They wondered if he really had changed since last year.

Soon enough they got to Hogwarts. They found that Teddy had waited for them, without Victoire! 'Hey guys, I'm so sorry about that,' He apologised sincerely. 'Its ok mate,' Bradley answered 'I'm just glad that I can call you mate again,' they laughed and did one of those guy things were they grabbed hands and bashed chests, that girls can never understand. 'I told her that I wasn't going to sit with her at the feast,' Teddy confessed. They looked up both surprised and delighted at the same time. 'I told her that I wanted to catch up with _my _friends,'

They laughed and started their catch up. They talked about small things like what books they had read quidditch and normal everyday life.

They reached the great hall and Teddy sat down beside Kate. Victoire shot her dirty looks. But she had to stop when Professor McGonagall stood up for her speech. She signalled for silence and began:

_Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin. I first must give you some notices. For those who don't know our new prefects from Slytherin are Oscar Zabini and Georgia Samuels, Ravenclaw- Meredith Doyle and Ryder Cooper, Hufflepuff- Emilie Ramos and Tyson Redmayne and Gryffindor- Victoire Weasley and Bradley Diggory. Our head boy is Burke Davies and Chandra Mahidili both from Ravenclaw. Congratulations all of you. Life can be hard and challenging but here at Hogwarts we face those challenges together. Lean on your friends and let then lean on you. And students don't forget; Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus. On with the sorting-_

The sorting went through quickly. Kate watched carefully as Lily nervously sat on the stool. Relief shot through her as the hat announced _Gryffindor. _Kate stood up and clapped with the rest of Gryffindor. Lily ran straight up to her and hugged her around the waist, before running of to join Hugo. When everyone was settled down and back in their seats the feast began. Chicken Curry, stew, lasagne, steak pie and roast beef were among the things on offer. The main course was soon over and it always amazed Kate to see it all disappear to be replaced by desserts.

As Kate was spooning a bit of rice pudding onto her plate, Teddy talked to her as he had all through the main course. Hen had told her a joke and they started laughing uncontrollably. Victoire rose delicately from her place and practically floated out of the hall. Teddy stopped laughing. He was debating whether he should follow her or not. 'No' he finally decided upon, 'she made me loose my friendship last year and this year I'll get it back,' these were the words he told himself at that moment. The meal was soon over and the students were to return to their houses. Kate walked with Jas while Teddy talked to Bradley behind them. The prefects (Actually, just Bradley because Victoire couldn't be found) Gave the password and they went in. They boys and girls split at the stairs, leading to their dormitories. Jas and Kate went to their dorm and watched Bradley and Teddy leave for their own. Kate recalled how much more awkward it was for Bradley last year then it was for them. They reached their dorm to find that their roommates Saoirse Finnegan and Ariana Steenkamp. 'Kate! Jas!' Saoirse exclaimed throwing her arms around them. Ariana, who was a lot shier, waited to greet them with a smile. 'How've you been?' Jas asked them politely. The girls stayed up for all of ten minutes talking because they didn't want to sleep in the next morning. Kate went to sleep wondering had Teddy told the truth and really wanted to be friends with them again this year? And where was Victoire?


End file.
